Disappearing Girls
by RobinLover4Ever
Summary: Girls are disappearing from Lilly's Academy for Talented Girls! The League needs to find out who's taking them, but they can't go in as themselves. They'll have to send in the girls from Young Justice! WARNINGS: Cross-dressing!Robin, Kidnapping
1. Debriefing

Disappearing Girls

Chapter 1: Debriefing

 **Hello, as many of you know, I am rewriting some of my fanfictions. This particular one is basically dressing Robin up as a girl and sending him to an all-girls school with the other girls on the team. If this is not your cup of tea, don't read then. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the new and improved (hopefully) story!**

"Team, report to the mission room!" Batman's voice boomed over the speakers.

"You heard the Batman, let's go." Aqualad said to the team who were all gathered in the living room watching the latest episode of "The Adventures of Flaming C".

Soon, the whole team was standing in front of Batman.

"Team, the League has a special mission for you." Batman began.

"More specifically, the girls. And one of you boys." Batman said.

Zantanna, Megan, Artemis, and Rocket looked confused. They had NO idea what Batman was going on about.

Batman pulled up a screen that had a picture of a school on it.

"This is Lilly's Academy for Talented Girls. We have been getting reports of several girls going missing." Batman said and pulled up several screens that had a picture of a girl on each one.

"They all had one thing in common; they all went to Lilly's Academy." Batman explained.

"The League needs a team of girls to go and gather intel and find out who is kidnapping all these girls." Batman said.

"We are sending in five girls." Batman said.

"THAT'S why you said and one boy! We only have four teenage girls here!" Wally explained, finally getting it.

"Yes. But that means that one of US GUYS have to go in." Superboy grumbled.

Once that sentence left Superboy's lips, all the guys paled.

"OOOOOOHH NO! I am NOT going in there! More specifically, I am NOT dressing as a girl!" Red Arrow exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that Superboy and I do not fit the boy types of a girl. I do not think either of us could pull it off." Aqualad said apologetically.

"No. As much as I'd LOVE to be around girls, I'm not dressing up as one!" Kid Flash says.

Everyone turned and looked at Robin.

Robin sighed, "Fine. Wouldn't be the first time either."

"Okay, now since we have that figured out, let's go get you girls and Robin ready." Batman said.

 **Hope everyone is enjoying this so far!**

 **Please leave any comments, suggestions, and/or reviews below!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~RobinLover4Ever**


	2. Getting Prepared Part 1

Disappearing Girls

Chapter 2: Getting Prepared Part 1

 **I just want to say; thank you!**

 **Everyone who's reading this, you've stuck around or you've just found me, but thank you.**

 **I'm sorry that you have to put up with my bull, and I'm going to try and be better about it.**

 **Thank you for sticking around!**

 **(Now, onto the story!) Also just realized; I don't own anything!**

Everyone was gathered around the living room, doing their own thing, waiting for Black Canary to come and get the girls and Robin.

Robin was eating a muffin, apple to be more specific.

Artemis was sharpening her arrow tips.

Zantanna was making a bowl of cereal.

Megan was making another batch of cookies.

Superboy was helping Megan.

Aqualad was read a book.

Kid Flash was spitting, more than eating, a bag of chips.

Rocket was messing around on her phone.

Red Arrow was also sharpening his arrow tips.

A few bits and pieces of conversation were passed around.

"Okay. I'll start with Zantanna first." Black Canary came in and said.

Zantanna got up from her spot on a chair and followed Black Canary out.

When Black Canary and Zantanna came back, Zantanna looked just about the same.

Except, she was now in a navy blue skirt, a white ruffle shirt, and a navy blue blazer.

She also had on some pink lipstick and her nails were painted purple.

Zantanna had white knee high tights, navy blue high heels, and a purple bracelet.

"Okay, I'll take Rocket next." Black Canary said.

Rocket went with Black Canary.

When Rocket came back, she was also wearing a navy blue skirt, blazer, and a white ruffle shirt.

She also had the same knee high tights and navy blue high heels.

Rocket had on purple lip stick, and a pink bracelet.

"I'll take Megan." Black Canary said.

Megan also came out with the same outfit, only she had a red bracelet and red lipstick.

"Artemis." Black Canary called.

Artemis had the same outfit, but she only had a green bracelet on.

She absolutely REFUSED to wear lipstick and nail polish.

"Robin." Black Canary called at last.

Robin got up and followed her to the room where she "transformed" the other girls.

Robin gulped.

 **This is part one, I'll post part two soon!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please comment, review, and/or suggest stuff down below!**

 **~RobinLover4Ever**


	3. Getting Prepared Part 2

Disappearing Girls

Chapter 3: Getting Prepared Part 2

 **I still don't own anything!**

Robin entered the room that Black Canary "transformed" all the girls in.

Robin gulped.

All around him was plates of make-up, tubes of lipstick, glasses of nail polish, and a couple of other things.

"Sit down Robin." Black Canary pointed to a comfortable looking chair that sat across from another chair.

Robin sat down and looked around nervously.

"It's okay Robin. I won't hurt you." Black Canary said reassuringly.

"First I'll do the face, the makeup." Canary said and pulled over some tubes of lipstick.

She was uncapping tubes and looking at them to see which one looked best on Robin.

"I think you'd look nice in a pink." Black Canary muttered to herself.

Canary finally picked one and applied it to his lips.

The lipstick tube was black with a silver stripe on it that said 'Avon'. **(*1)**

A couple seconds later, Black Canary pulled away.

"Perfect. Here, you look great in this!" Canary exclaimed.

Robin looked at the lipstick tube and saw a small label on the bottom that said "Hibiscus".

Next Black Canary pulled out some eye-shadow.

The container was white and the lid was see-through with gold writing on the top that said 'L.A. Colors'. **(*2)**

"We're going to make your eyes REALLY pop! It will get the attention of almost EVERYONE." Black Canary said and started putting eyeshadow on the brush.

"Close your eyes please." Canary said.

She started applying the green eye-shadow to Robin's eyelids.

"Open." Dinah said.

She whistled.

"Your eyes are BRIGHT!" Dinah smirked.

She handed Robin the container of eye-shadow.

Robin flipped it over in his hands.

A label on the back told him that the color is 'Morning Dew'.

Which confused Robin because 'wasn't morning dew water? Shouldn't that be the name of a blue color?'

"You don't need mascara. Your lashes are long enough." Black Canary said.

"I'm going to do eyeliner." Canary said and pulled out a stick of black eyeliner.

She applied it and then she got up from her seat to go to a pile of clothes behind her.

Dinah pulled out a navy blue skirt and white frilly shirt.

The white frilly shirt had sleeves that went to Robin's elbows.

She then pulled out a navy blue blazer with a crest on the left breast area.

The crest had a shield that had the initials L.A.T.G. (Lily's Academy for Talented Girls), two swords were crossed with the L and A on the left side and the T and G on the right side.

Robin put the skirt on and then looked at Black Canary as she stopped him before he started putting on the white shirt.

Black Canary held up a bra and some silicone breasts.

Robin's eyes were WIDE.

"You're kidding right?" Robin deadpanned.

"Sorry but you have to look the part or else you won't get anywhere NEAR the kidnapper. He's sneaky. Or she. Still not sure. Anyways, he/she/they are good." Black Canary said.

Robin sighed.

"Fine."

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please comment, review, and/or leave a suggestion down below!**

 **See ya'll in the next chapter!**

 **~RobinLover4Ever**

 **(*1) I'm not sponsored. I just wanted to add a bit more details.**

 **(*2) I'm not sponsored. Still thought I needed more details.**


	4. Getting Prepared Part 3

Disappearing Girls

Chapter 4: Getting Prepared Part 3

 **I'd just like to say; thank you!**

 **Thank you to everyone who is reading this, and who has sent feedback! ^.^**

 **Now, ONTO THE STORY!**

"How's that?" Black Canary asked adjusting something in the back.

"It hurts! It's tight too." Robin says.

"Hmm. Let's try the other bra." Black Canary said.

She took the wired bra off of Robin and switched it out with a non-wired bra.

"How's that?" Dinah asked.

"Oh my gosh, it feels so much better! The bottom part isn't cutting into my chest!" Robin smiled at the relief.

"Yeah, you don't like wired bras." Black Canary said.

"Why? Who thought it was a good idea to put WIRE in a BRA?" Robin looked questioning.

"Actually, I'm not sure who created the bra. It dates back to Ancient Egypt and Rome. At least the brassiere does. Although, wire bras were created to lift, separate, shape, and support women's breasts. If you want more info, go look it up on Wikipedia, or Women's Health. Women's Health lead me to Wikipedia." Black Canary informed Robin.

"Really Wikipedia?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Despite popular belief, Wikipedia DOES have some info on stuff. Plus you can find some weird stuff on there. Like "The United States Transportation Security Administration recommends that women do not wear underwire bras because they can set off metal detectors." Black Canary quoted.

"Oh my gosh! You can set off a metal detector with a BRA?" Robin started laughing.

"That HAS to be awkward!" Robin finished laughing.

"Okay, enough games, let's get the rest of the outfit on." Black Canary got serious.

Robin slipped on the white ruffle shirt.

The shirt had ruffles going down vertically where the buttons were and the shirt's sleeves went down to Robin's elbows. (Basically, it's a white button down shirt, but with ruffles where the buttons are.)

Robin then put on the navy blue blazer with the crest on the left breast.

"Here, these go like this." Black Canary helped Robin put on the white knee-high tights.

"Here's the shoes." Black Canary handed Robin some navy blue high heels.

These high heels had the toes covered up, 5 inch heels, and a strap on the top.

"And last but not least, here is your bracelet." Black Canary handed Robin a silver bracelet.

"Why do I have to wear a bracelet?" Robin asked.

"It's not a bracelet. This is just disguised as a bracelet. It is ACTUALLY a tracker. Also, if you break it, it sends out an emergency S.O.S. signal to the cave and the League." Black Canary said.

"Oh!" was all Robin said.

"Now, let's go see the rest of the team and get more info from Batman." Black Canary led them out of the make-up room.

 **Well, how will the team react?**

 **If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment, review, and/or suggestion down below!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~RobinLover4Ever**


	5. Team Reacts! (To Robin)

Disappearing Girls

Chapter 5: Team Reacts! (To Robin)

 **I still don't own anything.**

Black Canary stepped into the living room where the rest of the team was gathered.

"Uhm… where's Robin?" Kid Flash asked.

"Right here!" Robin said and stepped out from behind Black Canary.

Robin's sapphire eyes popped out from the rest of his face.

He was wearing the same outfit as all the other girls and he was also wearing a silver bracelet.

"Oh my gosh! You have boobs! Can I touch them?" Kid Flash asked staring at Robin's chest.

"I'm a bit angry and happy that he noticed. Is this how you all feel?" Robin asked the girls.

"More angry, but pretty much." Artemis said.

The rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement with Artemis.

"Can I?" Kid Flash asked, reaching forward.

"Of course not!" Robin barked at him.

"Awwwee! Why not? You've got boobs!" Wally whined.

"Because it's inappropriate!" Robin yelled.

"Not to mention, he's my son." Batman showed up behind Wally.

"AHHHHHHH!" Wally screamed and was gone in a flash.

"Gosh, I love doing that." Batman smirked.

"Enough with the horse-shit though. Let's get to work." Batman walked out into the mission room.

"You heard the man, let's go!" Artemis said and followed Batman.

The rest of the girls left, leaving Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy in the room.

"You two okay?" Robin asked.

"You look weird." Superboy said and then left.

"Uhm…. Thanks?" Robin questioned.

"Robin, he means that it's not every day we see you as a girl. It's….. different." Aqualad explained.

"Trust me, I know. Well, at least you're not the one wearing this!" Robin gestured over his body.

Aqualad laugh, "Thankful that I'm not. Sorry you have to do this though."

"Hey, we're here to catch bad guys, we don't have to be happy about it. We just do it." Robin said.

"Yeah…." Aqualad trailed off.

"Anyways, we should go before Batman starts yelling." Robin said.

Aqualad shivered, remembering the last time Batman got mad.

"Yes, we shall."

And with that, the two boys went into the mission room.

 **Okay, that last bit was awkward.**

 **Sorry about that.**

 **Aaaaaanyways!**

 **Please leave a comment, review, and/or suggestion.**

 **Thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **~RobinLover4Ever**


	6. Off to Lilly's Academy Part 1

Disappearing Girls

Chapter 6: Off to Lilly's Academy

 ***singing voice* Lilly's Academy for Giiiirrrrrlllsss! I heard it was wonderful! The most talented place of them all! *stops singing***

When Robin and Aqualad finally go to the mission room, there was already the team and a couple of other Justice Leaguers.

"Okay team, the girls will be taking off in a separate car each. To give the illusion that you are all from different families and not from the League." Batman said.

"Black Canary and Green Arrow will take Artemis; Flash and Hawkgirl will take Zantanna; Martian ManHunter and Huntress will take Megan; Icon and Vixen will take Rocket; and Wonder Woman and I will take Robin." Batman said.

"After that, we will all go to our designated safe houses that are located in different parts of the city. Then, we'll stay there for as long as necessary." Batman said.

"Well then; let's go." Icon said.

 **Sorry it's so short!**

 **I'm trying to make the chapter not too long, but not too short, and I just felt the need to put in the plan you everyone!**

 **Feel free to leave a comment, suggestion, and/or review down below!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~RobinLover4Ever**


	7. Off to Lilly's Academy Part 2

Disappearing Girls

Chapter 7: Off to Lilly's Academy Part 2

 **Thank you so much for all the support on this story! I'm so lucky to have so many people who actually like my writing. I know, I'm bad, but I am working on it! Besides, 'Practice makes perfect' right? ^.^**

 **I also have identified my problem...s. One, this is all just from my head, I tend to write my best when it's just out or the air. Two, consistency. I SUCK AT KEEPING A SCHEDULE! This is where I'm asking for your help. SCREAM ME OUT AND HELP ME KEEP A SCHEDULE! I'm thinking that Friday's will be this fanfic's update day. Time. Whatever, anyways, It will be updated every Friday. And Friday will be in CST (Central Standard Time). Time zones are so weird, lol.**

 **TO THE STORY!**

Batman drove the car that Wonder Woman and Robin were in.

They were all in civvies, but they all knew each other's identities.

Bruce drove them to a house on the outskirts of the town.

A nice secluded, quiet house.

The house was two stories, with a garage and a barn.

The house itself had a lot of windows and a patio.

It was colored a nice red with green trim on the windows, green shutters, and green shingles on the roof.

"There is an outdoor pool, LOTS of backyard space, a green house, and a garden." Bruce said.

"Asterous!" Robin smirked.

Bruce pulled the car into the garage.

"Richard, don't go running off. Come help unload." Bruce said.

"'Kay." Richard went to the trunk of the car.

The three of them took all the bags in one load and went into the house.

They were immediately greeted with an open-concept first floor.

The first "room" was the living room.

The living room was done in Toffee Oak Embossed Laminate Wood Planks Flooring and Walls and Ceiling.

The living room also had a flat screen TV on the wall, large French doors, LOTS of windows, a Monaco Acacia Wood 2 Drawer Coffee Table, a light brow, brown, dark brown, and white squares rug, Adjustable Advanced ½ Italian Leather Sectional in Beige cushions and Brown wood work, two dark brown side tables, two crystal table lamps, and two Toffee Oak Wood bookcases full of books.

"Woah." Robin had WIDE eyes.

"Hope you like it." Bruce said.

"Did you pick all this out?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah." Bruce looked away.

"It's amazing! Beautiful." Wonder Woman smiled.

"Thanks." Bruce said quietly.

"Now, let's get our stuff to our rooms." Bruce said.

Wonder Woman and Robin followed Bruce upstairs to their respected rooms.

Robin's room had Toffee Oak Embossed Laminate Wood Plant flooring, white walls, big windows, a grey with splotches of white rug, a grey Molteni and C Clip Bed, a clear bubble hanging chair with a white cushion, a modern white high gloss office desk with a black leather plush office chair, a white high gloss bookcase, a blue modern side table, and a walk-in closet.

Robin's bed had white sheets, a plush multi-colored cheetah print throw, a black and white comforter, a black and white body pillow, a purple pillow, a blue pillow, a pink pillow, and a multicolored pillow.

"Woah!" Robin smiled as he set his bags down and explored his room.

"How are you liking it chum?" Bruce asked from the doorway.

"I LOVE IT! It's amazing!" Richard was smiling so big and still looking around.

Bruce laughed, "I knew you would."

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman was checking out her room.

Wonder Woman's room was much like Robin's except her room was just black and white color scheme. Her pillows were grey and white. Also her bed was a four-poster bed.

Diana laughed. "Didn't know Bruce was an interior designer."

 **A/N: Okay, I'm going to, try to anyways, update every Friday. It's going to be one chapter every Friday.**

 **As I said before though, I'm HORRIBLE at keeping schedules.**

 **So, I'm going to try this. And we'll see how it plays out.**


	8. Off to Lilly's Academy Part 3

Disappearing Girls

Chapter 8: Off to Lilly's Academy (Part Three)

"Okay. When do I start school again?" Richard asked for the nineteenth time.

"On Monday." Diana said.

"Right." Richard said.

"You'll be okay Richard." Bruce said.

"Yeah…right." Said Richard.

All three of them were currently in the kitchen talking over breakfast.

It was also three days until Richard started school.

"Before you start school though, we need to get you some more supplies." Diana said.

"Okay." Richard said, taking a bite of his omelet.

"I was hoping we could go today Dixie." Diana said.

Richard chocked on his orange juice.

"Richard!" Bruce exclaimed, getting up.

Richard held his hand up.

"I'm okay." Richard's voice was hoarse.

"You sure honey?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, just…still getting use to 'Dixie'" Richard said.

"Sorry. But we have to get you out a bit." Diana said.

"Yeah, yeah." Richard waved off.

"So I wanted to go after breakfast. All three of us!" Diana smiled.

"Uhhh…I have to…check in with…Alfred!" Bruce said.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting out of this!" Richard growled.

"He's right. Both of you aren't getting out of this." Diana said with narrowed eyes.

The two men gulped.

"Okay, and we have to get you a school laptop." Diana said going into the laptop isle of the store.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Richard suddenly said as one of the laptops caught his eye.

Bruce and Diana looked at what Richard was looking at.

"Uhhh…Richard…you do know what you're looking at is made for a girl, right?" Bruce whispered.

"Of course I know that! I was just…getting into character!" Richard hurriedly said.

"Sure you were." Diana smirked.

"I was!" Richard exclaimed.

"Anyways, let's go get pay for this stuff and then get some lunch." Diana said.

"Okay." The guys agreed.

The three of them were eating sandwiches.

"So I saw this cute dress shop earlier! We're going." Diana said.

Richard groaned. "I'm tired! I wanna go home!"

"In a little bit Dixie! We need to get more dresses and new shoes!" Diana said.

"Noooo! I don't even like dresses and I'm tired!" said Richard.

"Dixie Grayson, we. ARE. GOING." Diana growled.

"No!" Richard growled back.

"Richard. Listen to your…mother." Bruce said.

"She's not my mother. And you're not my father." Richard growled.

"Just for that, we are going to another store." Diana said.

Bruce groaned.

Diana glared at him.

"Either way, we are getting you some dresses and shoes." Diana said.

Richard sighed.

There was no use fighting a determined Diana.

Richard looked around the store.

Bruce and Diana were currently fighting, not loudly, but still fighting.

Richard sighed and got up to look around the racks.

On his way back to the spot where Bruce and Diana where at, he ran into a guy.

Literally, ran into him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Dixie said.

"No, it my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." A deep voice rumbled above him.

Dixie picked up one of the shoes that fell out of the other person's hands.

"Here." Dixie handed the guy the shoe.

"Thanks." The guy said.

The guy had black hair, green eyes, and tanned skin.

He was wearing a white button up shirt, a blue tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

"I'm sorry about that…uhmm…what's your name?" the man asked.

"D-Dixie!" Richard stuttered.

"Well Dixie, I'm sorry about that. I'm Danny by the way." Danny said.

"H-Hi Danny!" Richard said.

"Hi indeed. Wow! I don't believe I've ever seen you here." Danny said.

"No, I'm new. Just moved here!" Dixie said.

"Danny!" someone called.

"That's my mother. I have to go. But perhaps we'll see each other again." Danny said.

"Yeah…perhaps." Dixie said quietly as he watched Danny walk away.

Richard walked back to Diana and Bruce.

"Dixie! Where were you?" Diana asked, mother henning.

"I just literally ran into a guy." Dixie said.

"What?" Bruce asked with narrowed eyes.

"It's okay, he's really nice about it." Dixie said.

Diana looked at him.

"What?" Richard asked.

"What was he like?" Diana asked.

"Diana!" Bruce exclaimed.

"What? I want to know!" Diana said.

"He was nice." Richard said.

"Just nice?" Diana asked.

"What?" Richard was confused.

"Was he cute?" Diana asked.

"What?" Bruce just about had an aneurism.

"Well?" Diana asked.

"I don't know! I don't look at guys like that!" Richard said.

"Well you're going to have to. Mr. I'm-now-a-miss!" Diana said.

"No way! I'm NOT dating!" Richard said.

"Make it believable." Diana said.

"BRUCE!" Richard wanted help.

"She may have a point." Bruce said calculating.

"I'm not dating him! He probably doesn't even like me!" Richard said.

"This could work…yeah…" Bruce had a slight smirk on his face.

 **A/N: Don't worry I got a plan now! *evil laugh***


	9. First Day

Disappearing Girls

Chapter 9: First Day

Dixie walked into the Office of Lilly's Academy for Girls.

"Hello. I'm here to pick up my schedule." Dixie said to the secretary.

"One moment." The secretary finished typing the sentence she was on.

"Okay, what's your name?" the secretary asked.

"Dixie Prince." Richard said.

"Here we are!" the secretary handed Dixie her schedule, a planner, ID card, and a map of the school.

"Now the first number of the room corresponds with the floor number." The secretary said, "So room 305 would be on the 3rd floor."

"Okay, thank you!" Dixie smiled brightly.

"Yep. Now I'd hurry to class before the bell rings. Oh yeah, and don't forget to bring back this paper with all of your teachers signatures on it. And yes, this is a requirement." The secretary handed a last paper to Dixie.

"Okay. Thank you again!" Dixie smiled and went to her first class.

oooOOooo

"So class 208 is my first class. What's yours?" Zantanna asked Rocket.

"410. Science." Rocket frowned.

"I thought you liked science?" Zantanna asked.

"I do, it's just that I already understand high school leveled science." Rocket said.

"Yeah, I wonder how everyone else is doing." Zantanna said.

"Don't worry about it! We'll see each other at lunch time anyways! Let's just worry about getting through our first few classes!" Rocket said.

"Yeah." Zantanna smiled, but still felt as if something bad was going to happen.

oooOOooo

"Class settle down! Today we've got a new student. Meet Megan Morse. Megan, tell the class a little about yourself." The teacher, Mrs. Travis, said.

"Hi! I'm Megan and I love cheerleading, shopping, and hanging out with friends!" Megan smiled.

"Good, now take a seat next to Jessica. Jessica, raise your hand." Mrs. Travis said.

Jessica raised her hand and Megan sat next to her.

"Hey there! Nice to meet you!" Jessica smiled as Megan sat down.

"Nice to meet you too!" Megan said.

"I know this is kind of sudden, but I heard you like cheerleading, and well…there's a spot open on the squad." Jessica said and handed Megan a flier.

Megan's face immediately lit up.

"I'd love to!" Megan almost squealed.

"It's just a try out, but I can see something in you." Jessica smiled. "And don't be late."

oooOOooo

Artemis groaned as she tugged on her skirt.

"I hate these things!" Artemis growled.

"Tell me about it." A voice from behind her said.

Artemis quickly turned around.

A girl was standing there in the same outfit that all the girls at Lilly's Academy had to wear.

This girl however had black hair with dyed bangs, green eyes, and pale skin.

"I hate the skirts. I'm more of a jean girl." The girl said.

"I WISH they allowed jeans. That would be so much better! Even kakis!" Artemis huffed.

"I like you. I'm Michelle by the way." Michelle said.

"Artemis." Artemis said.

"Cool name." Michelle said.

Artemis just shrugged.

"So, what do you say we blow this joint?" Michelle smirked.

"I'm new and skipping the first day is out of question. But perhaps tomorrow." Artemis smirked back.

"I'm down with that." Michelle said.

oooOOooo

"Hello, I'm new here. This is Mrs. Calso's class, yes?" Dixie asked as she walked into the classroom she was supposed to be in.

"Yep." A girl next to her said.

"Cool!" Dixie said.

"So, you new here, are you?" the same kid asked.

"Yes! I just transferred." Dixie said.

"Cool. So, just a heads up. Mrs. Calso is SUPER strict. Don't mess with her, dress appropriately, and NEVER backtalk." The girl said.

"Thanks for the tips…uhm…I didn't get your name." Dixie said.

"It's Vanessa. And no problem." Vanessa said.

"Cool!" Dixie smiled.

"Okay class. SIT!" a woman came in and screamed.

"Everyone welcome Miss Dixie Prince." Mrs. Calso pointed at Dixie.

"Now since everyone knows, go sit down." Mrs. Calso pointed to a seat.

Dixie sat down.

"You try to talk to me, and you'll regret it." The girl he was seated next to said.

Dixie just looked down at her notebook.

oooOOooo

"So how were your classes so far?" Zantanna asked.

"Boring." Rocket said.

"I got invited to try out for the cheerleading team!" Megan smiled.

The girls congratulated her.

"I have to agree with Rocket." Artemis said.

"Well, the secretary was nice." Dixie said.

"So, have you guys seen anyone suspicious?" Rocket asked.

"Besides a grumpy teacher, Mrs. Calso? Nah." Artemis smirked.

"And what would I be suspicious of Miss Crock?" Mrs. Calso asked, coming up behind them.

"Uhhhhh" Artemis had wide eyes.

"I suggest you all stop talking about teachers. And Miss Crock, I'll see you in detention tonight." Mrs. Calso said and then walked away.

Artemis groaned, "I swear she has it out for me!"

"What did you do to her?" Rocket asked.

"I might've corrected her in front of the whole class." Artemis said.

"Grrrreaaat! Now we can't talk about our mission in school." Rocket said.

"We shouldn't anyways. We might alert the ones who are conducting these kidnappings." Said Dixie.

"Darn. You're right." Artemis grimaced.

"We could talk about our day." Megan said, "Or plans for later."

"Okay then. What's going on?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I have a try-out later and I would like you all to come." Megan said.

"Coolio! Text details as soon as you can." Dixie smirked as he messed on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Zantanna asked.

"Hacking some security cameras for the dates that the girls went missing." Dixie said.

"You're not going to find anything. If Batman found anything, he would've said." Artemis said.

"Believe it or not, Batman DOES miss some stuff." Dixie pointed at something on the camera.

"What is that?" Zantanna asked.

"I found on the footage, that the kidnapper was always careful of where the cameras were. Except, they weren't." Dixie said.

"What?" Rocket asked.

"There's feet in this camera. Two pairs of shoes." Dixie explained what they were seeing.

"That pair is rather large." Artemis said.

"Yeah, I reckon size thirteen and a size…seven?" Dixie guessed.

"So an adult and a child?" Rocket asked.

"Adult and teen." Said Dixie.

"How did Batman not see this?" Artemis asked.

"He probably did see it. He just wanted to make sure, find more camera feeds with the same shoes." Dixie said.

"So this isn't positive? It's a suspicion though." Said Rocket.

"Yep." Dixie popped the 'p'.

"Well then…back to square one." Artemis said.

"Not necessarily. Why were two people at the abduction but didn't say anything?" asked Dixie.

"Because they're scared." Said Rocket.

"Or?" Dixie asked.

"They are working with the abductees." Megan put together.

"Are you sure?" asked Rocket.

"The only police reports filed of missing girls were from the families. If anyone else saw, they didn't tell." Dixie said.

"What would scare them so much though?" Megan asked.

"They just saw their friend get kidnapped." Rocket said.

"Yeah, but if you saw someone get kidnapped, why wouldn't you say something to help save them?" Megan asked.

"They could've been threatened." Dixie said.

"What could be so strong though?" asked Megan.

"Family." Artemis said, a sad look on her face.

 **A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **So, how was the chapter? I know it's a bit slow, but I feel like I haven't been setting the mood properly.**


	10. One of Our Own

Disappearing Girls

Chapter 10: One of Our Own

"Hey, anyone see Artemis?" Megan asked as she sat down at the table the next day.

A choirs of no's reached her ears.

"Well, maybe she's in the library or in lunch detention or something." Rocket tried to calm Miss Martian.

"Yeah…maybe…" Megan muttered, but she couldn't shake the bad feeling that developed in the bottom of her stomach.

oooOOooo

"Did I tell you you'd love this or what?" Michelle laughed and lightly punched Artemis's arm.

"Heck yeah!" Artemis smiled.

Michelle and her were currently skipping school to go around the town and have fun.

"So there's this really cool burger joint on the corner of third and tenth. I was thinking we could get some burgers and milkshakes and then hit a few shops." Michelle said.

"Okay!" Artemis smiled.

oooOOooo

"Guys, I'm REALLY worried about Artemis." Megan said.

"What about Artemis?" Dixie asked as she sat down.

"No one has seen Artemis since she was dropped off this morning." Megan explained the situation.

Dixie grimaced and pulled out his phone.

She started tapping away at it.

"Here look. Artemis skipped and went with a friend somewhere." Dixie said and showed them all the screen.

Megan gasped, "But that's against the rules!"

"Yeah, and so is this Michelle person. She has quite the record for tardiness, rudeness, and skipping classes." Dixie said.

"So, she's very bad!" Megan frowned.

"While it isn't good that they are both skipping, it's also good that Artemis didn't get mixed up with drug users or worse." Dixie said.

"Should we say something to Artemis when we see her next?" Rocket asked.

"Yeah, just ask where she was though. If she admits to skipping, then we can say something like, don't skip classes. You know how stubborn Artemis is. She most likely won't respond with force." Dixie said.

"Okay, but I still have a bad feeling about this." Megan said.

"What are you going to do? Skip class to find them and drag them back here? That won't work and you'll only get into trouble yourself." Dixie said.

Megan frowned, "I know, but I just…I feel uneasy about this."

"It's okay Megan, she'll be back by the end of the school day so she can be picked up." Rocket said.

Megan still frowned though.

oooOOooo

Artemis and Michelle finished eating and paid the bill.

"MAN was that good!" Artemis smiled and stretched.

"Yeah! Told 'ya it was the best!" Michelle smiled.

"Okay, so what shops do you want to go to?" Artemis asked.

"Well there are a few. I wanted to go to Spice Clothing, on fourth street, and then to Kernel's Game Store, on tenth, and then finally Bat's Gothic Shop, on A Street." Michelle said.

"Cool. Didn't know this place had a gothic shop." Artemis said.

"Yeah, I know the owners personally, so it's cool." Michelle smirked.

oooOOooo

"They're going to pull it close, aren't they?" Rocket asked looking at the clock.

"They have two hours to get here. Plenty of time." Dixie said.

But inside, Dixie started to get nervous.

oooOOooo

Michelle and Artemis were carrying a bag each and walking back towards the school.

Suddenly, they both heard screeching of tires.

They both looked behind them only to find a car on the sidewalk heading straight for them!

Artemis grabbed Michelle's arm and threw the both of them into an alley.

The car stopped to the right of the alley entrance.

The car was actually a large white van with no license plates or anything to track it.

The two doors on the back of the van popped open and two figures popped out.

One adult and one teen.

oooOOooo

The final bell rang, marking the end of the school day.

"Still no sign of Artemis or Michelle?" Megan asked.

All the girls and Dixie were at Dixie's locker.

"Nothing. I thought that they'd be back by now." Dixie said.

"How are we going to explain this to Black Canary and Green Arrow?" Megan asked worried.

"I don't know, but we better think of something quick." Rocket said and nodded to two figures coming their way.

oooOOooo

The two people swung and kicked at Michelle and Artemis like crazy.

"Why are you trying to kidnap us?" Artemis yelled.

"They're crazy, that's why!" Michelle screamed and hit the teen on his head.

Artemis looked at her for a split second, and that was all the time the guy needed.

He hit her and knocked her to the ground.

Michelle was soon unconscious and was being dragged to the van.

Artemis was kicked again over and over.

'Hope this works.' Artemis thought as she broke her bracelet.

An S.O.S. signal was sent out just as Artemis fell into unconsciousness.

oooOOooo

"Hey where's Artemis?" Black Canary asked as she approached the group.

They all looked at each other and then Rocket stepped up.

"She went with a friend to-" Rocket was cut off by a sharp, loud bing.

Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Dixie all pulled out their phones.

"Artemis activated her S.O.S. signal! Let's go!" Black Canary said and took off to get to said signal.

The rest of the girls looked at Dixie's phone in horror.

Then, they ran off to go help.

 **A/N: Trust me when I say, this is going to get interesting! :3**

 **I started school yesterday, so bare with me as I get back onto a school and fanfiction schedule!**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please comment/review, share, and/or favorite/follow!**

 **~RobinLover4Ever**


	11. Clues

Disappearing Girls

Chapter 11: Clues

Artemis woke up to find herself tied up and sitting on a chair.

She was in the room alone.

The room was bare and had all white around it.

Even her clothes were white, and she wasn't in her school uniform.

A door slid open behind her and in walked in the adult kidnapper.

"Hello little one." The man said in a loud, but not hurt your ears, voice.

"What do you want with me? And where are my clothes?" Artemis asked fiercely.

"I took them off you. Do not worry though, I didn't touch you. A least, not like that." The man held his hand up while he talked.

"Why? And where am I?" asked Artemis.

"You'll see why later. As for where you are, well, if I told you, that would defeat the purpose of kidnapping and having a secret base." The man said.

"What do you want from me?" Artemis hissed out.

"What I want from all the girls in Lilly's Academy." The man said.

"And what's that?" Artemis asked.

"A completely obedient army of women." The man smiled evilly.

oooOOooo

When all the leaguers and girls got to Artemis's S.O.S. signal, they only found her broken bracelet.

Black Canary looked around and pointed at a nearby camera.

"Robin, can you hack that and see what happened." Black Canary said.

Robin pulled out his phone and started tapping away.

"A white van pulled up, no license plates, no distinct features. I can run a trace on the model, but it'll take a while. Anyways, two guys came out, teen and adult males, Artemis and Michelle put up a fight. It looks like Artemis broke her bracelet." Robin said what he saw.

"Okay. Run a test on the van Robin." Batman said.

"Is there anything else we can get here?" asked Green Arrow.

"The adult male has a shoe size of thirteen and the teen male has a shoe size of...seven?" Robin pointed out.

Batman held out his hand and Robin gave him the camera view.

"That's an eight." Batman said after a few minutes of watching the phone.

"So it's confirmed? These are the same kidnappers?" Rocket asked.

"What?" Batman asked.

"I hacked the other cameras of the kidnapping sites. A few had the same shoe size; thirteen and eight. But that was all until now." Robin said.

Batman hummed and was thinking.

Batman started tapping on Robin's phone and soon pulled up some more camera feeds.

"So it appears that they are the same kidnappers." Batman said.

"But why kidnap the girls? Why so many?" asked Zantanna.

"Still not sure." Batman mumbled.

Robin grumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Batman asked and looked at Robin.

"I said, 'This would be so much easier if Artemis took her bracelet with her.'" Robin said.

"But she didn't. She did however give us a crime scene and a direct camera." Batman said.

"But all we got was that it's confirmed that all the girls kidnapped were kidnapped by the same guys." Frowned Megan.

"Yes, but we have a van to run, shoes to look out for, and take a look here." Batman pointed to the adult male on the screen.

The adult male was wearing a black face mask, a short sleeved black T-Shirt, black jeans, and black shoes.

"A tattoo?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Black ink on his left upper arm." Batman said.

"I can't see a distinct picture, but that's a tattoo." Robin said.

"So what you're saying is to look out for an adult male wearing size thirteen shoes and a tattoo on his left upper arm?" Rocket had one of her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. Just keep an eye out. And if you encounter them, call. If they try to kidnap you, break your bracelet and hold onto it." Batman said.

All the girls and Robin nodded.

"I just wish Artemis is okay." Megan said sadly.

oooOOooo

"So little one, what's your name?" the adult male asked Artemis.

"Fat chance I'll ever tell you!" Artemis spit out.

"Now, now. I let you ask questions and I answered them. You owe me. Besides, you wouldn't want to make me angry." The man said and a glint of something dangerous flashed in his eyes.

"Maybe I do." Artemis growled.

"Well then, we'll get to that when we do. But don't say I didn't warn you. You DON'T want me angry." The man said.

"Why are you doing this?" Artemis tried to understand.

"Because this is what he wants." The man said very cryptically.

"Who? Who's making you do this?" Artemis asked.

"No. I'm not going to answer any more until you tell me your name." the man frowned suddenly.

"Fine…Artemis." Artemis said.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" the man smirked.

When the man smirked, Artemis felt a jolt.

"W-What was that?" Artemis asked with wide eyes.

"It's what you get for being good. If you're bad, you're punished. If you're good, you get rewarded." The man smiled.

"Master, sorry to bother you, but I have news. It seems her guardians are checking out the site now." A girl in all white came into the room.

The man smiled at the girl and said, "Thank you."

The girl blushed and she quickly left the room.

"That's how you're doing it. You're controlling them through whatever that was that I felt?" Artemis asked.

"I have NO IDEA what you mean." The man smiled.

Artemis's eyes narrowed.

"You're brainwashing them!" she accused him.

"Perhaps…perhaps not." The man smirked.

oooOOooo

"So that's a total of thirteen girls kidnapped." Batman said.

"And still no rhyme or reason." Robin said.

"How about 'They're insane?' Does that work for you?" Rocket sarcastically said.

"No." Batman and Robin said at the same time.

"You will all carry on as usual. Robin, you run those tests. I will review the camera feeds again. Everyone keep your eyes out for shoe size thirteen and a tattoo." Batman ordered.

"Remember, DON'T confront them by yourselves." Black Canary said.

"And if we do get confronted?" Rocket asked.

"Then break your bracelet and try to hold on to it. If you can't try to get it into the van." Said Wonder Woman.

"And Artemis?" Megan asked.

"We'll be looking for her." Said Green Arrow.

"That's right. And if anyone hurts her, or the other girls, they're going to be sorry." Robin growled.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Please comment/review, share, and/or idk…drink hot chocolate if you're in winter, and if you're in summer, drink lemonade? Lol**

 **I hope you have a great day though!**

 **~RobinLover4Ever**


	12. Run In

Disappearing Girls

Chapter 12: Run In

"Oh, sorry! Hey, Dixie?" Danny laughed as he accidently ran into Dixie…again.

"Oh, hey Danny!" Dixie smiled as Danny pulled her off the floor.

"We really got to stop running into each other!" Danny laughed.

Dixie laughed too.

"So, whatcha doing?" Danny asked.

"Shopping, and currently trying to find somewhere to get food." Dixie said.

"There's a food court downstairs. The escalators are over there, I can go with you if you'd like." Danny said.

"Sure! And thanks!" Dixie smiled.

"No problem, so who brought you here?" Danny asked.

"My mom; you?" Dixie asked.

"My dad. I was looking for him when I ran into you." Danny said.

"Are you going to get into trouble if you're with me? I don't want you in trouble!" Dixie said.

"Nah, it's cool. He'll find me eventually." Danny said.

"So what does your dad do?" Dixie asked.

"Business man. He's CEO of Trakin Industries. They mainly work in technology." Danny said.

"That's cool! My dad work in technology too! My mom mostly gardens and stuff." Dixie said.

"That's nice. Perhaps we could talk about it later. Danny, who's your friend?" a man came up behind Dixie.

The man had Black hair, green eyes, and tanned skin.

He was also wearing a blue long sleeved button-up shirt, black kakis, a black tie, and black shoes.

"Oh! Dad, this is Dixie! We meet earlier this month." Danny said.

"Hello Dixie…" The man trailed off.

"Prince! D-Dixie Prince that is!" Dixie stuttered.

"Well hello, Miss Prince. I must say, you look quite beautiful." The man kissed Dixie's hand.

Dixie blushed, "Oh-well, thank you!"

"Dixie, this is my dad-" Danny was cut off by his dad.

"Mr. Trakin. But you may call me Leonard." Leonard smiled charmingly.

"Oh! Okay, Leonard." Dixie blushed.

"Danny we must be going, but perhaps Dixie will come over this Friday for dinner." Leonard said it more like a suggestion than a question.

"Sure, but I'm not sure where you-" Dixie started.

"Don't worry about that. We'll pick you up at 6:00." Leonard said, putting his finger to Dixie's lips.

"I-okay." Dixie said, surprised.

"Until then, love." Leonard said.

And Danny and Leonard were gone.

Dixie felt jolt.

oooOOooo

"I was invited to dinner at Danny's." Dixie said as she got back to Diana.

"Oh? What time?" Diana said.

"They're picking me up at 6:00 on Friday, but I never told them where we live. Leonard just said to not worry about it." Dixie said.

"Playboy?" Diana whispered into Dixie's ear.

"Danny said he had a mother. Never met her before though." Dixie said.

"Perhaps he was just trying to be friendly?" Diana questioned.

"Nah, felt like I was talking to playboy Bruce." Dixie said.

"Brucie." Diana corrected her.

"Yeah, Brucie." Dixie shivered as she remembered some Brucie moments.

"Well then, we need to get you some new clothes!" Diana decided.

Dixie groaned.

oooOOooo

"So, brainwashing, I've decided. What exactly are you going to do wi-WOW! Okay, didn't expect a kidnapper to be dressed so…good." Artemis said as she heard her door shut.

"Don't worry dearie. I'm not like other kidnappers." The man said.

"What do you mea-uhhhh." Artemis groaned as things started to get blury.

"Don't worry, things will be all better when you wake up. Sleep now princess." The man smiled.

Wait smiled?

He was maskless!

'If only I can see him!' Artemis struggled to look up.

Darkness crept up and slowly took over.

oooOOooo

Megan sighed.

"I know. Things just aren't the same without Artemis." Rocket frowned.

"I hope she's okay." Zantanna said.

"Yeah. Hey! Do you think the JL got any leads on the kidnappers?" Rocket asked hopefully.

"We could ask!" Zantanna said.

"No. They're in a meeting right now." Megan said.

Megan sighed again.

oooOOooo

"So, have we gotten any further info in the case?" Green Arrow asked.

Diana shock her head.

Batman was currently typing on a computer.

"What size shoes did you say they had on?" Black Canary asked.

"Size thirteen and eight." Batman's eyes narrowed.

"Why?" Icon asked.

"Just going over files." Black Canary sighed.

"Give me the files." Batman said.

He was tapping more rapidly on his computer.

"What? Find something?" Green Arrow asked hoping.

"Might have. And if I did, I hope it's not true." Batman said.

"What? Why?" Icon was confused.

"Because it means that Robin is in trouble." Batman moved the screen so that it was facing the rest of the members.

On the screen there were two profiles pulled up next to each other.

One was a sixteen year old kid.

One of an adult.

'Danny Trakin'

'Leonard Trakin'

Shoe Size: Eight and thirteen

Leonard had a tattoo on his left upper arm.

"Robin is there right now!" Diana has wide eyes.

"Yes, he is." Batman's eyes narrowed.

 **A/N: Sorry it's short! The next few chapters will be the last I think…**

 **Unless someone wants a sequel? *cough, wink, cough, wink***


	13. Date?

**Disappearing Girls**

 **Chapter 13: Date?**

 **Thank you for the reviews! ^.^ Some of them made me blush, and others made me smile! :D**

"Hello Mr. Trakin!" Dixie greeted him as the door opened.

"Dixie, please, I told you to call me Leonard." Leonard said.

"Oh, yes. I forgot, sorry sir." Dixie said.

"Well, come along, we're eating in the dining room." Leonard led them to the dining room.

The dining room was big and held a large table that seated about twenty.

"Wow. Quite beautiful." Dixie smiled.

"Yes, how about we sit now?" Leonard suggested.

"Okay." Dixie smiled.

oooOOooo

Artemis woke up only to find herself tied to a chair…again.

Except, this time, it was rope.

Artemis smirked.

'Wrong move kidnapper.' Artemis started to wiggle out.

oooOOooo

"What's our plan of action?" Green Arrow asked.

"Get in, grab Robin, and get out." Black Canary said.

"No. We need to think rationally." Batman said.

"HOW?! He has Robin AND Artemis!" Green Arrow yelled.

"Green Arrow, Batman is right. We must not 'jump the gun.'" Icon said.

"Right." Black Canary cooled down.

"We need a team to go to the premises and just watch." Batman said.

oooOOooo

"So, Dixie, what does your parents do?" Leonard asked.

"My mom just farms and gardens and my dad works in a factory. Nothing too exciting." Dixie said.

"I don't know. The countryside is nice." Leonard said.

"You don't live there every day." Dixie smirked.

"True. But it still is beautiful." Leonard said and Dixie got a feeling that he wasn't talking about the countryside any more.

"Dixie, what hobbies do you have?" Danny asked.

"Well, I draw and play the violin." Dixie smiled.

"That's cool." Danny smiled.

"Yeah. I even got some new sheet music this week. Maybe you could come over and listen." Dixie said.

"I'd like that." Danny said.

"Ah! Food's here." Leonard said as the chief came in with the food.

"Wow. Private chief?" Dixie asked.

"Yeah. Makes the best food around." Leonard said.

'Alfred is better.' Dixie thought.

oooOOooo

"We knew that Leonard came and picked up Dixie. He wouldn't risk kidnapping her. Not now." Diana said.

"Perhaps, but we need to watch them anyways." Batman said.

"I'm just saying. We would immediately know who did it." Diana said.

"Yes. But we need more information on them." Batman said.

oooOOooo

"Thank you for tonight. I had fun!" Dixie smiled as she got out of the car.

"Please, we'll walk you to the front door." Leonard said.

"Oh! You don't have to!" Dixie said.

"It's no problem. Besides, it's the proper thing to do." Danny said.

"Okay." Dixie smiled and the three of them walked to the door.

Dixie tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Are your parents home?" Leonard asked.

Dixie looked into the window.

"Doesn't look like it." Dixie said.

"We can sit in the car and wait until your parents get back." Danny said.

"Nah, that's fine. He's a key." Dixie picked a key up from under one of the many flower pots.

"I really don't feel right leaving you home all alone." Leonard said.

"I'll be fine. I'll lock the doors. It's cool." Dixie said.

"I have to agree with dad. It doesn't feel right." Danny said.

"Well if you want, you can come in with me." Dixie said.

"If you want." Leonard said.

"Sure, come on." Dixie opened the door and turned on the entryway lights.

"Take your shoes off if you will." Dixie said politely.

Leonard and Danny took their shoes off and followed Dixie to her living room.

"We can watch TV or play a game or something." Dixie said.

"How about a game." Danny said.

"Okay, we have a whole shelf over there. Pick one out. But I should warn you. I'm good at all of them." Dixie smirked.

"Please. I'm the master of Monopoly!" Danny smirked, holding up the game.

"Come on. I'm the entrepreneur here. I think we all know who will win." Leonard smirked.

"You're so on!" Dixie said.

oooOOooo

Diana and Bruce came in later that night wearing fancy clothes.

Bruce was in a black tuxedo.

Diana was in a red dress with a slit up the left side.

When they came in, they were surprised to find what they did find.

Dixie, Danny, and Leonard were playing Monopoly.

Dixie put down some money and then jumped up.

"I WIN!" Dixie yelled.

"No way!" Danny exclaimed.

"Wow. You're a worthy opponent. You'd be good in business." Leonard said.

"And what's going on here?" Diana asked.

The three looked up with surprised looks on their faces.

"Mom! Dad! We were just playing Monopoly! Wanna play? If that's okay with you two!" Dixie looked at Leonard and Danny.

"No, no. We should get going. It's getting late." Leonard said.

"Well, thank you for having her over Leonard." Bruce smiled.

"No problem. She was quite fun." Leonard smiled.

"See you later Danny." Dixie waved.

"See yah." Danny waved.

The two left.

Diana looked at Dixie.

"What?" Dixie said with a blush.

"Nothing!" Diana smirked and walked away.

oooOOooo

Artemis smiled as she got the last rope off her.

She hid by the door and waited.

Soon the kidnapper walked in, but didn't notice Artemis by the door.

She kicked him hard and ran.

 **I just want to say THANK YOU!**

 **Thank you for the nice reviews and letting me have an extra day for this chapter.**

 **Yesterday was just a fun day! I watched two movies, had pizza and pop, and went shopping. And I know that's no excuse to not upload, but it was REALLY fun! So, thank you for letting me have a 'Fun Friday' as I call them! :D**

 **SEQUEL? Should I or not?**


	14. (Attempted) Escape

**Disappearing Girls**

 **Chapter 14: (Attempted) Escape**

Artemis huffed as she came to a stop at a set of stairs.

She quickly jogged up them to the closed door.

Said door opened up.

Artemis gasped as she came out of the dark.

She was standing in a house!

It looked like a kitchen.

Artemis heard some footsteps and quickly looked around.

She spotted another door.

Artemis quickly went through it, to find herself face-to-face with a boy.

A teen to be more specific.

Said teen was wearing a light blue polo shirt, black skinny jeans, and black socks.

The teen had black hair, green eyes, and tanned skin.

He just stared at her a second before she kicked him.

Artemis ran.

"STOP HER!" the teen screamed at the top of his lungs.

'NOPE! I'M NOT STAYING HERE! THE ROOM SERVICE WAS HORRIBLE BY THE WAY!' Artemis screamed in her mind as she was running.

Then, she saw it.

oooOOooo

Kid Flash sighed as he plopped down onto the couch in Mount Justice.

"I bet the girls and Robin are having a better time." Kid Flash sighed.

"Why don't you call them?" Aqualad asked.

Kid Flash beamed, "Why didn't I think of that!"

"Probably because you were too busy sighing." Superboy said.

"D-Did Superboy just make a joke?" Kid Flash looked shocked.

"Just call them!" Superboy growled.

And so, Kid Flash did.

"Little busy here KF!" Robin picked up.

"ROBIN! How are you? How's the mission?" Kid Flash smiled wide.

"Well, I'm…okay." Robin hesitated with his reply.

"And the mission?" Kid Flash asked.

"Look, Kid, I have to go." Robin said hurried and hung up.

"Well, that was rude!" Kid Flash frowned.

"Maybe he was busy Kid Flash." Aqualad said.

"Yeah, but he could've just said so." Kid Flash huffed.

oooOOooo

Richard frowned.

He HATED lying to his friends.

Especially Wally.

In truth, he wasn't okay.

And the mission was horrible!

They lost Artemis.

How was he supposed to explain that to his best friend?

You know, his best friend who had a CRUSH on the girl that got KIDNAPPED!

Robin wasn't okay.

He sighed.

And for the first time in years, Richard wanted to cry.

oooOOooo

"How long will we be able to hold this off from the rest of the League and Young Justice boys?" Icon asked.

"We can't just come back without Artemis. They'd notice for sure." Black Canary said.

"No. We will stay here for however long it takes to get Artemis back." Batman said.

"And what about the kidnappers?" Martain ManHunter asked.

"Once we have Artemis back, we're pulling the girls and Robin from the mission." Batman said.

"I agree. This mission is too dangerous." Said Icon.

"Okay, it's final. We are to pull out the girls and Robin after Artemis is retrieved." Batman said.

oooOOooo

"Pppsssttt! Robin!" Rocket whispered from the hallway.

"How did you get inside my house?" Robin asked fiercely.

"Not that hard. The front door was unlocked." Zantanna said.

"Wait, are ALL of you here?" Robin asked.

"Yes!" Miss Martian said.

"And we've got a plan." Rocket said.

Robin let him into his room.

"What plan? What's going on?" Robin asked.

"We're going after Artemis." Miss Martian said.

oooOOooo

Artemis saw it.

The window with a door next to it.

A door to get outside!

Artemis started running towards the door.

But before she could get to it, a pan hit her in the head.

'NO! IT'S RIGHT THERE! GET UP! GET OUT!' Artemis screamed at herself, determined to get out.

"Not so fast girl." A man's voice was heard.

The man who kidnapped her.

"Look at me." The man rolled Artemis over, so that she was on her back.

He roughly grabbed her jaw and made her look at him.

A weird feeling came over Artemis.

"You don't want to leave. Repeat it." The man said.

"I-I-I…" Artemis trailed off.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO LEAVE! SAY IT!" the man screamed and gripped her jaw tighter.

"I don't wanna leave!" Artemis said.

"Good girl. Now you stay there until I get you." The man said.

Artemis couldn't move even if she wanted to.

But, she didn't want to.

Or so her mind told her.

oooOOooo

"We don't know where to find her! Or even start looking!" Robin said.

"Yes we do." Rocket held up a piece of paper.

Robin took it and read it over.

"No. NO! They are NOT kidnappers! They are nice people!" Robin argued.

"Robin we know that you know them, but all the clues point to them!" Zantanna said.

"Say that they are the kidnappers; what are we going to do when we get there? Just ask for Artemis back?" Robin said sarcastically.

"No, we're going to sneak in. I'm going to make us invisible and we're going to go in and look around. That's all, if they aren't the kidnappers, then no harm done." Miss Martian said.

"We should tell the League first. In case something happens." Robin said.

"We are all still wearing our bracelets and I left a note for Uncle John." Miss Martian said.

Robin felt uncomfortable.

"Don't worry! Everything will be fine." Rocket said.

"That's what you said before Artemis got kidnapped." Robin said.

The girls all winced.

"Fine, if anything happens, we get out of there right away." Miss Martian said.

"I don't like it! We should have at least one Leaguer come with us!" Robin said.

"They can't do anything! They would've by now if they could! We have the information now. So, let's go!" Rocket said.

"Fine." Robin said.

oooOOooo

Artemis was soon back into her white box.

"Now you stay here little one. Don't try to escape now." The man said.

Artemis just smiled, the good feeling washed over her in waves.

She didn't want to leave the good waves behind.

But somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that she had to.

That these waves weren't good.

oooOOooo

"Batman!" Martian ManHunter came rushing into the room.

"What?" Batman asked.

"Megan left a note!" John handed the note over to Bruce.

Batman's eyes narrowed.

"Get everyone together. Things have just moved." Batman said.

oooOOooo

Soon, all the mentors on the mission were gathered for the second time that day.

"What? What's the emergency?" Icon asked.

"Megan left a note for Martian ManHunter." Batman said.

"All of the girls and Robin went after Danny and Leonard Trakin." Batman's eyes narrowed.

oooOOooo

"I can't believe we're doing this." Robin shook his head.

"You've done worse. Remember Cadmus?" Rocket said.

"I know, but this. We might put ourselves in danger. Or maybe Artemis will be in even MORE danger." Robin said.

"Again, Cadmus." Rocket said.

"Shhhh." Miss Martian hushed as they got near the door of the Trakin house.

They all slipped inside the house.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a man said from behind them.

Miss Martian gasped as she turned around.

Immediately, the girls and Robin felt a wave of calm and tiredness come over them.

The man gasped and looked at Robin.

"Dixie?" he whispered.

 **A/N:**

I'd just like to say thank you to **SonYukiGoku'sSister** who gave the idea of "what'll happen if the Trakins find out Robin's a boy... :O" I have to say, I wasn't planning on putting that in there until he/she ( **sorry)** said something.And I have to say…I think it's going to be interesting *wink*. **So, THANK YOU!**


	15. Ending

**Disappearing Girls**

 **Chapter 15: Ending**

 **THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL, it may not be what you expect though; just saying!**

 **oooOOooo**

 **WARNING: ABUSE! Bad language**

 **oooOOooo**

"Dixie?" the man whispered.

Robin, in a trance, didn't say anything.

"GIRLS, go downstairs and sit there until I get there." Leonard said.

The girls left, leaving only Robin and Leonard.

"Dixie…you're a guy." Leonard's eyes narrowed.

"Come with me." Leonard said and started walking away.

And Robin followed.

Leonard walked up to his bedroom.

"Sit." Leonard said harshly.

Richard said down on the bed.

Leonard turned his back to Robin and then turned back suddenly, backhanding Dixie.

"You lied." The man hissed and took off his belt.

He took the belt and started hitting Robin with it.

And the only thing Robin could do was stay there and take it.

Suddenly, pain came crashing down onto Robin and he felt like he could breathe again.

He gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're a naughty boy. You're not Dixie. What's your name?" Leonard asked.

"Dixie." Richard said.

"LIES!" Leonard screamed and brought the belt down again.

Richard shrieked in pain.

"Name. NOW." Leonard said firmly.

"D-Dixie." Dick said.

The belt was brought down again.

"I can do this all day. Name." Leonard said.

"F-Fuck you!" Richard spit at him.

Leonard hit him again.

"If you won't do it this way, we'll do it another way." Leonard looked into Richard's eyes.

Richard felt a wave come over him.

"Name." Leonard said.

"Robin."

"REAL name." Leonard said.

"Richard Grayson."

Leonard hummed.

Richard felt a wave of pleasure pass over him.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it? Now, I see what the problem is. You need someone to keep you in your place. Just like the girls. But Batman isn't keeping you in your place so I'll have to do it." Leonard said.

Robin found himself nodding.

"Yes. I'll have to take care of you. Just like the other girls. No worries though. I'll take good care of you Richard." Leonard smiled.

"Now come with me Richard. We need to go get the other girls." Leonard said and went out the door.

Richard followed him.

oooOOooo

The girls went to the basement as instructed.

And there was a teen down there already, Danny.

He didn't say anything, but just watched them, curiously.

A few minutes later he heard a few screams.

His eyes got wide, but he didn't leave the girls.

Besides, it sounded like his father had it handled.

oooOOooo

Batman glared into the window.

How DARE they touch Robin!

He was about to move when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Wonder Woman held him back, but by the look on her face, they were all going to get this horrible man.

And suddenly, he heard a snarl by him.

The group of heroes turned around to look at Martian ManHunter.

"He is using mind control. And it's not a trait he was born with." ManHunter said.

"So what? He's using technology to control them?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately, it's admitting some low levels of radiation. But by how much this man is using it, well…" ManHunter didn't finish his sentence.

"What happens?" Wonder Woman asked.

"He should have radiation poisoning. But, he doesn't." John said.

"Why not?" Black Canary asked.

"I'm not sure." John said.

"Let's get the girls." Batman's eyes narrowed.

oooOOooo

Leonard and Robin walked down the stairs.

As they got close to the group of girl and Danny, a window shattered.

Danny and Leonard looked up the stairs, and then back to the group of girls.

They both took one step back.

In front of them was a VERY angry Justice League.

Leonard went to go get a weapon, but Martian ManHunter held him in the air with his mind.

"Don't." was all that was said.

"Danny, RUN!" Leonard screamed.

Danny did.

He got up the stairs only to run into Batman.

Batman picked him up by the collar and walked them both downstairs.

"You will release all these girls. NOW!" Batman yelled.

"NO! NEVER! They need to be controlled, just like your sidekicks." Leonard smirked, "Attack."

All of the girls that were kidnapped, Robin, and the Young Justice girls ran at the Justice League.

Leonard laughed sinisterly.

Batman just punched both Leonard and Danny unconscious.

"John, can you fix this?" Wonder Woman asked.

"If I am to, I need them calm and sitting or lying down." John answered, pushing two girl back with his mind.

Batman locked him arm around Robin's waist and pulled him into a hug like position.

"John!" Batman said, trapping Robin with said hug like move and petting his hair.

Martian ManHunter touched Robin's arm and went into his mind.

A few minutes later, he came out.

And Robin just blinked.

"He'll be fine. He just needs a few minutes." John said.

Batman nodded.

The girls that were kidnapped came next.

Instead of being awake though, they fell asleep.

"They need to be monitored. Just in case." John said.

"They are all going to be monitored." Batman said, indicating that the YJ girls and Robin were included in that.

Miss Martian was hard to get into her mind, but John did it.

Zantanna and Rocket were the easier ones to get back.

And Artemis was still fighting.

They soon got Artemis down, and John got into her mind.

"There, they should all be watched though." John said, leaving Artemis' mind.

"And as for them?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Jail." Batman said with a snarl.

They all nodded.

"John, can you get the Bioship here?" Batman asked.

"It is not in tune with me, but I certainly can try." John said.

They all waited a few minutes.

"It's here." John said, "Excuse me, she is here." John said.

"Let's get all of them to the Medical Bay in the Watch Tower." Batman said.

oooOOooo

Over the course of a few days, all of the girls started to wake up, back to their normal selves.

"Never again." Robin said as he tossed the Dixie clothes into the nearest trash can.

Green Arrow laughed.

"I mean it this time!" Robin said.

"Sure you do, sport." Green Lantern smirked.

Robin just huffed.

oooOOooo

Leonard was in his cell.

"Leonard, you've got a visitor." One of the guard brought someone in.

Leonard looked up.

"Hello, Leonard, I believe we need to talk." The man said.

"Who are you?" Leonard asked.

"Fear not my friend, you shall know in time. However, I come as a representative of my organization." The man said.

"And that would be?" Leonard asked.

"The Light." The man came out of the shadows and into the light.

The man was bald, but wearing a black and white tuxedo.

 **And that's a wrap! :P The sequel shall come up later, I'm not sure when it might be a few days, it might be a few weeks. Let's be honest, I'm lazy.**

 **But until then!**


End file.
